


The Vampire

by LRRH



Category: The Knowledge (1979)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the character's quote from the film:<br/>*Tell me something... Do they still call me The Vampire?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire

 

Same sketch on my Deviant Art page --> ([x](http://fav.me/d95k4p4))

 

 

 

(By the way you can watch "[The Knowledge](https://youtu.be/J1sX81ykQ0M)" on Youtube - the film is brilliant! =)

 

***

 

\+ Bonus: work in progress (3 stages)

 

 

 

 (http://fav.me/d95k342)


End file.
